KickStarter Q
Environment Raygar - Bed Mid (Blair Higgins) said: @MJ - the one thing that I would really like to see that I've not heard anything about yet is thaty you will come down hard on people using Hacks. MJ Response: @Raygar - LOL. Me? You talking to me? :) We came down so hard on hackers/gold sellers we got into one lawsuit. Now, I'm not saying we were great at it but during my Dark Age days, we were pretty hard core at going after people. ---- Funding Goal draw said: Boy, I really hope this game funds, but I am getting a bit nervous that it won't. Can someone please put me at ease.. PLEASE! MJ response: @Draw - Well, help get the word out in your area/ But truly, no reason to worry yet. Now, if we have a really bad week, it will get tougher but let's just see where we are next week. ---- Eric Reyes (Kenluin) said: I think as long as we get to 1.5 k at the end will be good cause im pretty sure the other 5 k can be covered on last day. MJ Response: @Eric - Yeah, I'm hoping we can still hit 1.5 before last day. ---- User Interface (UI) Radek Jahoda Asked: @MJ will you support addo-on/plugins like War did? Custom UI and other? MJ response: @Radek - Yes. You should listen to Andrew's update on our UI. You might like it a lot. ---- Combat Peter McKenzie said: If they do wear less armour make em take more dmg? Oo that's an idea. MJ response: @Peter - I actually said that in one of my Foundational Principles (less armor = major medical). ---- Reward Teirs Chris MNI said: So MJ what do you think about the fact that all IT are sold out? MJ Response: @Chris - I'm glad I didn't put more in. ---- Advancement Tenderheart asked: @MJ , if there is no realm abilities for progression, can we have horizontal progression where stats can still be increased per mini-ding. But you can add a hard and soft cap to the stats - I think that system worked pretty well in daoc. Thanks! MJ Response: @Tenderheart - We have a soft cap and horizontal progression. ---- Brandyn En' i'Dae asked: @MJ Will there even be a numbered leveling system in the traditional sense? Or are we looking more at a RR-style progression? MJ Response: @Brandyn - it's a bit of a hybrid system actually. ---- Stephen Tradd Thompson asked: @MJ How much of the progression in CU do you plan on making vertical, and how much of an advantage will this potentially give over freshly created characters? MJ Response: @Stephen - Much more horizontal and slow leveling. I don't want people to max out in 30 days and be gods to newbies. Boring. ---- Classes draw asked: Two quick questions, will crafters be able to make consumables? And, will non healing classess have a small heal ability? MJ Response: @draw - yes and no. ---- Jeff asked: Will there be a ranger class???? MJ Response: @Jeff - There will definitely be archer like classes. ---- Mattyew Weyttam asked: Any decision if the DPS classes will be ranged or melee for each realm? MJ Response: @Matthew - Ranged mage types at a minimum ---- Brandyn En' i'Dae asked: @MJ. Can I have an assassin? Please? Pretty please? I'll get you a pie. Blueberry. And a cherry one too. And I'll still /intercept your Dragonwhale pies. MJ Response: @Brandyn - Who knows, depends on whether my BSC idea is really BSC and fun. ---- Testing Chris MNI asked: Since I live and work in Europe, I can dedicate like 4-6 hours during the week - and more on weekends. Would that be sufficient for IT? MJ Response: @Chris 5-6 hours is fine, especially at first. ---- Paul Ivatt asked: @MJ when it says two extra beta invites..dies that mean I get Ralph beta and another, or two keys to give to two friends to join me in alpha? MJ Response: @Paul - 2 extra beta invites means you get your beta and then 2 more. ---- Races Eric Reyes (Kenluin) asked: So the female is not arthurian, not a TDD another viking? :P wich faction lol. MJ Response: @Etic - No, the female is definitely not an Arthurian (maybe). :) ---- Chris MNI said: I just hope there will be no silly armor like in most asian games - you know ultra mini skirts and such. And please no greatswords that look like surfboards MJ response: @Chris - Mini-skirt armor in CU? Not a chance. Check out our Viking female as an FYI ---- Paul Ivatt asked: @MJ Please don't rake this the wrong way, but so far some if the released pictures of armor and such are starting to make characters look like "pea cocks" massive shoulder armor etc. Will it all stay like this? As some of it apart from colouring looks quite rift / .gw2 like MJ Response: @Paul - Well, the TDD is a big fellow and the Viking female wanted to wear feathers/scale according to our female concept artists. :) ---- Subscription Model Davide Cortese asked: @MJ Frankly I don't mind having a "compromise" business model, something with a low subscription fee and with micro transactions for cosmetic items only (as long as there's no invasive marketing). If it helps the game survive, I can live with it. A lot of players are willing to spend cash on cosmetic items that will help improving the "immersion" in the game world, where's the problem with supporting that? MJ Response: @Davide - I don't mind that at all. My comments were directed solely at F2P nothing more. I think B2P + RMT is a viable model as is low-priced sub + RMT. I just hate the idea of nickle & diming everyone. ---- Judy Tullier (Kyrana-Gareth) said: I refuse to pay for every item I want in game. The nice thing about games that are sub based is that it more balanced. A poor man and a rich man can have the same amount of uber things because they worked for it in game and didn't buy it all from a shop for rl coin. MJ Response: @Judy - That's why I chose this model. I don't hate F2P, B2P, etc. I just didn't want to go that route. I do thing some of the anger I've gotten is from people who might have wanted to play this game but are mad at me for not going with the rest of the herd of developers.